Before Your Eyes
by NarnianDancer
Summary: AU The Pevensies stayed in Narnia with King Caspian. He and Susan had a son named Rilian. sixteen years later his mother is dead and his father is away at war. He is all alone, He wants to change that
1. Prologue

**Before Your Eyes **

**Prologue**

Once there was a boy named Rilian. He was all-alone. He wasn't all alone physically there were people around him all the time. They just weren't the ones he wanted. He wanted his father and mother, but he couldn't have them. His mother Susan was dead you see and his father Caspian had always been distant towards him. He truly was all alone. The only people who truly love him are his aunt Lucy and his uncle's Peter and Edmund. He had never met his mother. She died when he was born. In a way Caspian blamed his son for killing Susan, but of course it wasn't his fault what could he have done?

When Rilian was fourteen his father went away to war his uncles Peter and Edmund went with him, Caspian told Rilian it was for the greater good. He told him that he was protecting him. All Rilian saw was that his father was using it as an excuse to leave. The day after Rilian turned fifteen his aunt Lucy left to join her brothers at war.

Out of all of his mothers siblings Lucy was his favorite. Rilian didn't know why. He loved all of them very much there was something about her, she always knew just what to say and do at just the right times. She listened to him and took him seriously even though he was younger. When she left he was all alone again. When Rilian was sixteen he decided to join his father, of cores no one knew of his plan but himself and his pillow. Rilian had a nasty habit of talking in his sleep.

Edmund told him that they were fighting dark forces from the wild lands of the north. To a fourteen year old it all sounded very exciting, to a sixteen year old it sounded less so.


	2. Chapter One

"Wake up Rilian." Casper said. "All you ever do is sleep!"

Casper was Peter's son. Rilian usually didn't let people tell him what to do, but he made an exception for Casper who was four years younger than him.

"All right I'm coming, what's the rush any way?" Rilian asked.

"You have a letter from aunt Lucy." Casper said. "Where is it?" Rilian asked excitedly. "I have it right here in my hand, and you wont see it until you say please." Casper answered. "Give it to me Casper its mine" Rilian said. "I told you I wont give it to you until you ask nicely." Casper told him smugly.

"Please will you give me the letter?" Rilian asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Only because you said please." Casper said, and handed Rilian the letter.

"Did my father send me anything?" Rilian asked? "No he only sent a letter to Trumpkin." Casper said, "How come aunt Lucy never sends me letters?"

"When your dad stops sending you letters she'll start." Rilian answered. "I want her to send me letters now!" Casper said. "No you don't." Rilian said. "Why not?" Casper asked. "Why do you think? Your dad sends you letters all the time. What do you think would make him stop?" Rilian asked. "I didn't think about it like that, I don't want her to ever send me letters." Casper said.

"That's the idea, what did my father tell Trumpkin?" Rilian asked. "How am I suppose to know, no one tells me anything." Casper said. "I think staying as regent wall your father's away has gone to his head." "You're probably right, Although Trumpkin has always been a bit…" Rilian said. "Cousin I could not agree with you more." Casper said. "Maybe he'll tell me what my father wrote?" Rilian said. "I am going to be king after all." "Do you think he would?" Casper asked. Rilian shrugged his shoulders, and said, "I don't know if it would be a good idea, he doesn't tell me every thing." "You should still ask anyway." Casper said. "Fine, now leave so I can get dressed." Rilian told Casper. A few minutes later Rilian walked out of his room, wearing a shirt, vest, a pair of pants, and boots. "What took you so long?" Casper said, " I've been waiting for hours." "I was getting dressed, you only waited for a few minutes." Rilian said. "Come on" Casper said, pulling Rilian down the hall. "You need to talk to Trumpkin"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casper knocked four times before Trumpkin opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked. "Rilian wants to ask you something" Casper said, and ran away. "Come in." Trumpkin said ushering him into the sitting room. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what my father wrote." Rilian said. "Updates from the front." Trumpkin said. "How are they doing?" Rilian asked. "Not terribly, Doesn't Caspian tell you him self?" Trumpkin answered. "No, I haven't gotten a letter from him in years" Rilian said. "Did he mention me?"

"Not this time. I'm sure he'll send you a letter soon." Trumpkin said. "Of course he will." Rilian said sarcastically. "And the war will end, he'll come home, and we'll all live happily ever after."

"I see your point. Is there anything else you need?" Trumpkin asked. "Not at the moment." Rilian said. "Than I have things to do." Trumpkin told him. "Everyone is always to busy to do anything." Rilian muttered under his breath. "Did you say something?" Trumpkin asked.

"No." Rilian responded.

"Than I best be going, it was a pleasure speaking with you." Trumpkin said, and walked out of the room. "And you" Rilian replied.

Just than Casper ran into the room. "Did Trumpkin tell you anything?" he asked Rilian. "Not really, only that the war was going okay." Rilian told him. "You never opened aunt Lucy's letter" Casper said. "I got it far you" "Thanks" Rilian said, and took the letter from Casper's hand. "What did she say?" Casper asked.

Rilian looked up from the letter. "Just that she hopes to come home soon, and my father sends his love."

"See, I told you he wanted to write but couldn't." Casper told him. "I'm sure your right." Rilian said.


End file.
